epicrapbattlesofhistoryfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Nice Peter vs EpicLLOYD 2/@comment-6632076-20180823233226
Smash Bros time. Let’s talk about some characters that are being leaked/rumored/talked about by some of the more credible leakers these days as well as just leakers all around. I’ll give my input on these characters being implemented. Black Knight: Echo Fighter Of Ike which does make sense. Their weapons are polar opposites of each but wield the same functions and I’d probably say he’s now the most requested FE character not in the game. He had a Mii Fighter costume in Smash4. Another big thing that could make this true though is he is no longer a background character in (insert map here I forgot the name) like he was in the previous game. While I think this is way too many FE reps, especially considering it’s the third Echo Fighter for the series in general, it seems likely that this will happen. Skull Kid: I’ve spoken about Skull Kid before so let’s do him quickly. We haven’t seen his assist but we’ve seen the Moon, we know there’s a heroes vs villains theme going on, he’s a very highly requested character. People also thing the background in the last Direct was hinting to Skull Kid due to the similar color scheme. I think Skull Kid is also going to be in the game thankfully, giving us a LOZ character that isn’t Link, Zelda or Ganon. Ken - Ken is obviously the perfect Echo Fighter for Ryu and the perfect decscription for an Echo Fighter. I feel every third party series will get at least one Echo Fighter and some people are saying Ken is in the game. I have no issues with this and I believe it’s happening. Gardevoir - a very left field pick but from a reliable source saying Gardevoir is in the game. We haven’t seen her Pokeball either. I’m not saying Gardevoir is a bad choice especially if we want maybe at least one rep from each game and it’s definitely too late to add Sceptile. The weird ones are the next two. Gothetelle - As an Echo Fighter of Gardevoir. Probably would battle Richter for who’s more irrelevant. Yeah it’s an ok pick for Gen 5 and I get they might wanna spend time on either fighters but it’s just weird, especially since it’s easy to say Zoroark is the most request Gen 5 Pokemon, but of course he’d have to be a unique fighter. I don’t mind Gothetelle it’s just an odd choice. Incinaroar - yeah, not Decidueye like most people are hoping. We know Smash started development a while ago and just like Greninja a Pokemon was added to Smash before it was even in a game. Sadly they mistook the fanbase and Incinaroar was not the Greninja of Gen 7. I think Incinaroar would be cool but I think this was a mistake on their part. It seems likely he’s in though. Isabelle - Assist missing, obvious Echo Fighter, I don’t mind it really but I don’t play Villager so I won’t play Isabelle. Probably happening. Geno - it’s obvious at this point that Geno will be in. Leakers are saying Sauare Enix is getting a rep and unless that rep is Chrono (which tbh isn’t a bad choice) it seems Geno is joining the fight. If go out in a limb and say Geno might’ve had the second most votes for the American Ballot. He’d be a very cool fighter and it’d be rad to see him after so many years. Also he had the Mii Fighter Costume. Those are currently the only characters being reported rn by the more trusty leakers. Day by day we get closer to Smash and it’ll be a great time but for now the leaks are all some people have.